Game Boy
|Dis=1998 |Bit=8 |Pre=Game & Watch |Suc=Game Boy Color }} The Game Boy was Nintendo's first portable console. The Game Boy was one of the best selling game systems of all time, selling around 118,690,000 units world wide. It was so popular that Nintendo actually pushed back the Game Boy Color because the sales for the Game Boy were so good. The Game Boy Advance SP was very similar to the Game Boy sales wise. They were discontinued in 1998. In 1995 a new source of Game Boy, the Play it Loud, was released. This Game Boy included a lot of new colors. Hardware Specifications *CPU: Z80 8-bit CMOS *CPU Speed: 4.19 Mhz *RAM: 8 Kbyte *Maximum Resolution: 160 x 144 pixels *Colors: Grayscale *Maximum number of colors: 4 *Maximum sprite size: 8 x 16 pixels *Maximum number of sprites: 40 sprites *Minimum/Maximum cart size: 256 Kbit - 16 Mbit *Sound: 4 Channel Remakes Super Game Boy The Super Game Boy was not an actual system; rather, it was a Super Nintendo cartridge that one could insert Game Boy cartridges into, thus enabling people to play Game Boy games on their television screens through the Super Nintendo. Certain games had additional colors that could only be seen while played on a Super Game Boy. 'Game Boy Pocket The '''Game Boy Pocket' was the second system in the Game Boy line. It had the same specifications as the original Game Boy, but it was smaller, lighter, and had a longer battery life and required less batteries (two AAA's as opposed to it's predecessors four AA's). It also had a clearer screen. 'Game Boy Light '''Game Boy Light' was an only-released-in-Japan Game Boy. Nintendo decided that United States consumers wanted "color, not light" so they came up with the Game Boy Color for America. The Light is about the same size as the Pocket and has a backlit screen for improved vision. The Light used to be the rarest Game Boy variant outside of Japan at one time, but due to websites such as eBay, the system has become more widely available. It was the only handheld Nintendo produced with an independently backlit screen until the release of the Game Boy Advance SP. Mario Games for the Game Boy '' Image:Dmgdqa.jpg| Donkey Kong Image:Donkey_Kong_Land_Box_Art.jpg| ''Donkey Kong Land Image:Donkey_Kong_Land_2_Box_Art.jpg| ''Donkey Kong Land 2 Image:Donkey_Kong_Land_3_Box_Art.jpg| ''Donkey Kong Land III Image:DrMarioGBCover.jpg| ''Dr. Mario Image:GameWatchGallery.jpg| ''Game & Watch Gallery Image:Game Boy Gallery 2 JAP cover.jpg| ''Game Boy Gallery 2 Image:Marios_Picross.jpg| ''Mario's Picross Image:MarioPicross2.jpg| ''Picross 2 Image:SarasalandBoxArt.png| ''Super Mario Land Image:Supermarioland2logo.jpg| ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Image:WarioLandBoxArt.jpg| ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Image:TA_GameBoyCover.jpg| ''Tetris Attack Image:WarioB_Cover.jpg| ''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! Image:WarioLand2.jpg| ''Wario Land II Image:Y_Cover.jpg| ''Yoshi Image:Yoshi's Cookie batter quality Box 65.jpg| ''Yoshi's Cookie Appearances in the Mario Series The Club Nintendo comic "Wart steht unter Strom" is about Wart (who is clearly Bowser erroneously labeled as "Wart") who is playing Game Boy. The power of the batteries expires, so Wart carelessly throws the batteries away. Mario reminds him that they should be disposed of in containers instead. In ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Mario is able to buy a Game Boy from a Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom. Trivia *In Luigi's Mansion, there is a Boo called Game Boo, which is obviously a pun on Game Boy. *In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, there is an oversized Game Boy as the scoreboard in the Pianta Parlor.